Amazing Furry Adventures
by Cardinal Syn
Summary: The Amazing Amusing Funny Adventures of the Duke of Monroth and others, role played in Furcadia!
1. AFA # 1 - The Duke, the Diamond, and the...

SUMMARY: It's the Amazing Furry Adventures of various characters, usually from places like the Moulin Rouge! These were "written" by myself and a friend as we RPed as The Duke of Monroth, Christian, and Satine from Moulin Rouge, and our own interactions with the other characters of Furcadia. After a little editing, it makes a fun story! Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and sorries to Forrest if you're reading this XD. But I doubt you are.

Amazing Furry Adventures # 1: The Duke, the Diamond, and the Poet

Starring The Duke of Monroth, Satine the Sparkling Diamond, and Christian the Bohemian

Seated at a bar called "Lesbian Inn", although she is definitely NOT a lesbian is Satine...

  
The most beautiful of the Courtesans of the Moulin Rouge, nicknamed "The Sparkling Diamond". All she wants is to be a REAL actress... and will do almost whatever it takes to become one, even pretend to be in love with a sleazy Duke, even though she loves the penniless writer, Christian. She is a CanCan Dancer/Call Girl at the Moulin Rouge.

A lovely woman with silvery-blonde hair but astonishing red eyes offers her hand to Satine. "Hello, my name is Angel like Demon, but you may call me Angel."

Satine the Sparkling Diamond shakes Angel's paw daintily. "Pleased you meet you, Mademoiselle Angel. My name is Satine."

Enter... The Duke of Monroth. The Duke is a well off man who tends to want things only for himself. He has a high, somewhat squealy voice. You might even say it sounds weasely. He can easily become obsessed with something (or someone) and doesn't like it when people touch his things. He is like a ferret, and has mental issues. Minus his wretched personality, his is quite handsome. He takes a seat next to Satine, smiling sleazily. "Hello my sweet, sorry it took me so long :-D"

Angel like Demon nods, "G'day Monroth. I'd stay and chat, but I have to go. Well, toodles."

The Duke of Monroth, who is a little slow, replies latelye, "Hello there Angel ^-^"

Satine the Sparkling Diamond winces, then turns and smiles enchantingly at the Duke. "Aahhh, dear Duke, it is SOO good to see you ^.^"

The Duke of Monroth finally realizes the woman had left. "Oh, never mind eheheh." He then turns to Satine with an attempt at a seductive look that turns out doofy. "Yes, I'd expect it would be.. Can I get you anything?"  
  
Satine smiles. "A glass of wine.. very *_strong_* wine..." She laughs a little nervously "Would be lovely, dear Duke."

  
The Duke of Monroth grins. "Of course my dear, here, let me pour it for you." He reaches over to a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine placed in it, corks it and pours a glass for each of them. He sets it down and hands one glass to Satine. "Here you go my dear."

  
[Other People's Chara INSERT!]  
  
A little ways away from them, another lovely woman, Iris Greenthumb smiles, at another woman (?) named Eric(a).  
  
Eric(a) Smith smiles lightly at Iris and blushes.  
  
Iris Greenthumb looks at her in puzzlement. "Why do you blush so much?"  
  
Eric(a) Smith laughs, "I'm... kinda shy."

[Back to Satine and Monroth ^_^]  


Satine the Sparkling Diamond takes the glass with a smile, and turns away briefly, taking a sip, a look of "HELP ME!!" in her eyes, then turns back with a toss of her hair

  
Iris Greenthumb ignores Satine's plight and continues her conversation with the other woman. "So? You do not seem that way to me...."

  
The Duke of Monroth is oblivious to the distress in Satine's movements, and beams at her. "You seem quite thirsty, let me pour you some more." He grabs the bottle and fills her glass again. "If this place is making you feel uncomfortable, we can go somewhere more private if you wish ehehe." He smirks, and the Duke smirks like a lech, he does.

  
Satine smiles brilliantly at the Duke, taking another sip of the wine. "Oh, dear Duke, whatever you wish ^.^"

  
Satine says, "Oh, if you will excuse me Duke, I need to go tend to something..." Her voice takes on a dramitic note, "I shall count the minutes we are apart!"  
  
Quickly, Satine leaves, and as soon as she has escaped, she finds her TRUE love, Christian!  
  
Christian the Bohemian whispers, "Hello my love ^-^" to Satine, moving to her and embracing her.

Satine whispers, "Christian!" She returns the embrace, and sighs. "Oh, that horrid Duke.. if he wasn't financing the theatre..." she murmurs. "I wish I could be rid of him!"  
  
On that note, Christian spots the Duke headed their way and they part, each going to hide from the Duke.  
  
A few minutes later, Satine is examining a flower with great interest, its white petals laced with blue. She doesn't notice the young man come up behind her...

Christian the Bohemian covers her eyes. "Guess who?" Christian seems like an arrogant love sick kitty. His head still full of childish ideals. He likes to view the world through the alternative ideals of Beauty, Truth, Freedom and most of all, Love. There's nothing Christian wouldn't do in the name of love.  
  
Surprised, Satine whirls.  
  
Christian the Bohemian smiles "It's cheating if you turn around"

  
Satine cries happily, "Ah, Christian!" Satine the Sparkling Diamond throws herself into his arms with a hug.  
  
Sitting on the ground, Christian pulls her into his lap.   
  
Satine the Sparkling Diamond settles into Christian's lap, smiling happily. "Oh, my dear song writer, I do so LOVE these rehersals," she murmurs with a wink.  
  
Christian the Bohemian chuckles and slightly nuzzles her. " I think we might want to stay here uncase the Duke decides to go looking for you."  
  
Satine the Sparkling Diamond waves her hand. "I left him cooling his heels in some inn or another. He shouldn't bother us here."

Oh, how she was wrong!  
  
The Duke of Monroth appears at their side almost magically. "Oh, there you are my dear!" he says with that sleazy-yet-hopeful smile.  
  
Christian the Bohemian pulls himself quickly away from Satine. Satine starts and jumps out of Christian's lap. "Oh! D-duke!"  
  
"Trying to put in some extra rehearsing I see," the Duke said, still smiling. He sat on the ground near Satine.  
  
Christian stutters, "Uh, yes-s, I had made some revisions in one of the scenes and we needed to make sure she had gotten down the new material!"  


Satine the Sparkling Diamond laughs (a little exageratedly), "Oh, of course! The production *_must*_ be wonderful" She smiled.  


The Duke of Monroth nods emphatically. "Oh yes, I bet it will be!"  


Satine bats her eyelashes and smiles sweetly at the Duke, and The Duke of Monroth giggles. "Ehehe." He blows a kiss back.  


Christian the Bohemian lays down on his back, trying to relax as he hides a paw he has positioned on Satine's butt.  


Satine the Sparkling Diamond starts giggling, but turns it into a cough when she sees the Duke's eyes on her.

  
Christian the Bohemian smirks and slowly removes his paw, places it behind his head  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks at her with concern. "Are you alright my dear?!"

  
Satine the Sparkling Diamond waves her hand and starts to mutter "I'm fine" but begins coughing for real, quickly hiding her hand behind her back, bracing it on the ground, praying no one saw the blood there.  
  
Christian the Bohemian a concerned look come to his face hoping she's doing ok.  
  
Satine the Sparkling Diamond smiles, her breath rasping a little. "Oh, I'm alright, dear Duke, and I appreciate the concern greatly." She crosses her legs before her, with a tilt of her head.  
  
Satine runs a hand through her hair, and looks at the shadows on the ground with surprise. "Oh my, it is LATE! I MUST be going!" Satine stands quickly. "I appologize my dear Duke, Christian, but I must be off."   
  
Christian the Bohemian with concern on his face "We'll just have to rehearse later on then."  


The Duke of Monroth pouts. "Do as you must my dear" He gives the writer an evil glare.  


Satine the Sparkling Diamond smiles down at Christian, humming a tune she knew he would recognize. "But of course, Christian." She notices the glare, and quickly blows at kiss at the Duke. "I shall see *_you_* later, of course."  
  
Christian the Bohemian waves good by, softly humming the same tune.  


The Duke of Monroth sees a frog and waves goodbye as he chases after it, eventually catching up to it and stomping on it.  


Satine the Sparkling Diamond leaves, waving and throwing a kiss at Christian

END  
  
**NEXT PART: **Forresto the Creepy One meets the Duke of Monroth.. in a GAY BAR?! O_O


	2. AFA # 2 - The Duke and the Creepy Guy Wh...

SUMMARY: It's the Amazing Furry Adventures of various characters, usually from places like the Moulin Rouge! These were "written" by myself and a friend as we RPed as The Duke of Monroth, Christian, and Satine from Moulin Rouge, and our own interactions with the other characters of Furcadia. After a little editing, it makes a fun story! Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and sorries to Forrest if you're reading this XD. But I doubt you are.

Amazing Furry Adventures # 2: The Dukeand the Creepy Guy who Yells Freak!!"  
Starring The Duke of Monroth and Forresto as well as random Furres ^_^  


Bored with his normal pestering of the common-folk and REALLY bored with the shuckles, his pets/servants/minions, Forresto, the Lord of Creepiness, enters a gay bar for the sole purpose of pestering some people.  
  
Forresto weasel-like man with gelled, short, kinda-spikey black hair and blue (?) eyes. He has a goatee and little mustache, and moves with a weaselish grace. He is a very creepy (yet entertainingly sleazy) young man.  
  
He takes a wrong turn and enters what appears to be a torture-chamber of sorts, with four sets of shackles on the wall. Upon the third furthest from the door was a man with chin-length orange-red hair and a small mustache, dressed in a black tuxedo. Interested, Forresto walked over to him.  
  
"Why are you chained to the *wall*?" Forresto demands.  
  
The Duke of Monroth struggles with his bonds, a look of consternation on his face. "Well, uh, oh dear, not exactly sure why... I'm sure that blasted writer had something to do with it though!"  
  
Forresto stares at him, then raises a hand and points. "Freak."  
  
The Duke of Monroth screams suddenly, "I **HATE IT **when **PEOPLE TOUCH MY THINGS**!!!"  
  
Forresto blinks. "Really? So do I!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth gives Forresto and evil weasliy look, straining a bit at the chains

  
Forresto says, "Hmm", interested in this man who seams just as weasely as him.

  
The Duke of Monroth huffs "And what things of yours do people not keep there hands off?"  
Forresto tries to unlock the chains with the leaver behind him, but it kept bouncing back into place. "These things are stupid. I think I have to keep kicking it..." He then remembers what the Duke said, and replies, "My car. "

  
The Duke of Monroth replies, "Oh, just a car...."  
  
Forresto says, "And my girlfriends." His eyes turn green as he thinks of Amy and Jessica...  
  
The Duke raises his eyebrows. "You have more than one?" Forresto coughs a little.  
  
"... No."   
  
The Duke of Monroth smirks. "Not that it matters, they can't compare to my lovely Satine!"  


Forresto looks about with shifty eyes. "To be honest, I don't have any. People keep stealing them..."

  
A dragon entered the room. Cruel green orbs gaze from shimmering black helm pon ebony scales. Bodice hardened accompanied by scars of battle. Newly added a scar pon his cheek, giving insight to grim times. Duel blades rest pon his sides in gleamin scaled scabbards. Around his neck, a chain holding a ring resembling a dragon in flight. Oddly light absorbed into armor, darkness seeming to shroud and surround, enveloping.   
  
Nightshade Bloodwing quirks a brow at the chained up Duke "You want to get out?"  
  
The dragon tries, but gives up when the lever keeps popping back. He is not even noticed by the other two men, and leaves.  
  
Forresto turns and yells "FREAK!!!" after the dragon, a little late as it is about five minutes after he left. Neither are very bright. Forresto turns back  
  
The Duke of Monroth weasel laughs. "You tell him."  


Forresto declares, "He touched my stuff! That's mine!.. EVERYTHING IN HERE IS!!! Hehehehehehehehehe... freaks." Forresto sees a frog in the corner. "Hey.. A frog..." He pounces on it, and carries it back.  
  
The Duke of Monroth quirks a brow, paws dangling in the shackles slightly above his head.  
  
Forresto shows it to the Duke  
  
The Duke of Monroth says gleefully, "Oh, a frog, SMASH IT!"  
  
Forresto says, "Yeah!" Forresto drops it on the ground and stomps on it, laughing weasely.  
  
The Duke of Monroth jerks around in his chains, keeping his eyes on the frog and joins in the laugh.  
  
Forresto chuckles, "This is fun. I like killing stupid petty animals."

  
The Duke looks at him oddly. "Eh, yess..."  
  
"Anyway! So, tell me about this Satine was it?"  
  
"Oh Idon't think so. Don't even think you have a chance for her!!"  


"Now, I didn't say I wanted her, did I?"

  
The Duke of Monroth snivels under his breath "She's mine."  
  
Forresto laughs, "And who has a smaller chance? Some guy chained up in a gay bar or the guy stomping on frogs and who is NOT chained up?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth huff, "That fact that I am chained has nothing to do with it. SHE is MINE!"  
  
Forresto pulls his paws up to his chest, leaning his head and upper torso back, a very rodent-like look on his face. "*weird squeaky noise*"  
  
The Duke of Monroth sings "Isn't it funny... this feeling in si i ide" The Duke of Monroth spots a bottle of green stuff in the corner of the room and points it out to Forresto "It looks like koolaid"  
  
Forrestp says, "Hey, koolaide!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth strains at the chains "No it's mine! I spotted it first!!"  
  
Suddenly, the loudspeaker blares, [#] Hey! You guys bored? In one week we will be having a "Gay Parade" or something like that, hosted by Givar. We need RSVP by E-mail to Saphykitten@hotmail.com[#]  
  
Forresto ignores the speaker, trotting over to the bottle. He picks it up and brings it back to the Duke. Forresto looks at the bottle in the light, then snickers, "But I went and got it first, so it's mine"  
  
The Duke of Monroth growls no, jerking around in the chains more

[#] Never mind[#] the loudspeaker atones.  
  
Forresto pours a glass of the green stuff and holds it out to the Duke. "Wait, your hands are tied."  
  
Some cat called hottkiss13 tries to release the Duke, but it doesn't work, and leaves.  
  
Forresto cries, "FREAK!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth tries to reach his mouth the the glass" Giv.. giveme"  
  
Forresto holds the glass to the Duke's mouth and pours some in. "What does it taste like?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth gulps it down and then slinks into his binding looking strangely. "Oh my..." The Duke of Monroth tries reaching out to the imaginary fairy that flew out of the bottle's label and is now singing in front of him.  
  
Forresto quirks his head like s squirrel, then drinks some from the bottle. "... Interesting."  
  
The Duke of Monroth cackles on and on.  
  
Forresto sees the fairy too and jumps up and down trying to catch her. "Get back here!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth whines, "No she's mine!" He tries grabbing the fairy himself, jumping up and down, being pulled back to the ground over and over by the chains.  
  
Forresto sees the Duke and starts laughing like a chipmunk. "Freak!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth ignores him, steal watching the fairy, cackling away.  
  
The Duke of Monroth passes out .  
  
The Green Fairy sings, "The hills are aliiiive with the sound of muuuusiiiiic"  
  
Forresto sings, "Ahhhahhahahahhhhhhh"  
  
The Duke of Monroth tries singing in his unconscious state. Forresto laughs and slowly falls to the floor, unconscious. The Duke of Monroth makes weird little ferret noises in his sleep-like state, and Forresto copies him, speaking in a ferret language.  
  
Forresto mutters at someone to stop putting glitter in his hair and stands up, still sleeping. Forresto walks around, muttering about not wearing a dress, and collapses on the floor with a squeak.  
  
Forresto rattles the chains. "Eh?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth slowly wakes "Uh... I feel funny"  
  
Forresto kicks out at the Duke. "Help me, will you? Someone poisoned us! That was poison!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks half dazed at Forresto, leaning towards him, dangling from the shackles around his wrist "What happened to you?"  
  
Forresto yells, "Those stupid freaks!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth leans back against the wall "What are you talking about?  
  
Forresto has a glazed look in his eyes. The Duke of Monroth scratches his belly fur.  
  
Forrest hisses, "That green stuff! It was that fairy! She did it!" Forresto rants about the green fairy and hills.  
  
The Duke of Monroth stares at the brick across from him "What are you talking about...uh... it doesn't matter..." He begins to daydream about Satine as he closes his eyes.  
  
Forresto sings, "Saaaatiiiine.. You don't have to put on that red liiiiight... Walk the streets for money.... You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right... Saaaatiiiiine..."  
  
Forresto blinks. "Who the hell is Satine again?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth mumbles "Yes.. Satine my dear.. ehehe, do take that dress off..." He growls sexually. "You're much better without it my sweet, yes"  
  
Forresto stares at the Duke.  
  
Forresto twitches.

  
The Duke of Monroth says all dreamy like "She the sparkling diamond... she's mine"  
  
You say, "QUIT THINKING ABOUT A GIRL AND HELP ME FIGURE OUT HOW TO ESCAPE!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth continues daydreaming "Oh, dear Sweety, Oo... not so quickly, oo oo" The room is filled with heavy breathing.  
  
Forresto screams, "**_FREAK_**!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth jumps from his dream. He looks frantically around, confused as all hell.  
  
Forresto arches an eyebrow "That Satine's hot, is she?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks over at Forresto "You imbecile, now you're stuck too!"

  
"That blasted green fairy did it!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth goes almost mad ripping at the chains "Satine is MINE!! Mine mine mine mine!!"  
  
Forresto rolls his eyes. "But anyway, figure out how to get out! And stop daydreaming about Satine!"  
  
After the yelling, he arches an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What if I say she's mine now? What're you going to do about it?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth calms down while breathing all huffy like. His hair all feathered out around his face, kind of sexyily  
  
"Ha ha. You messed your hair up" said Forresto.  
  
" Like she'd ever go for someone as pathetic as you. You got locked up by a green fairy," Monroth huffed.

"And how did YOU get locked up?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth uses his paw and tries to fix hi hair a bit "There's nothing wrong with my hair, and it's none of your business."  
  
"Oh yeah? "  
  
"Yes"  
  
Forresto perks up like a ferret  
  
The Duke of Monroth turns away  
  
"You were... Messing around with some guy, huh? Heh, I doubt Satine would appreciate that," commented Forresto.  
  
The Duke of Monroth tries to ignore Forresto  
  
Mikkel, a black wolfman who just entered, looks at the mice.  
  
Forresto said, singsong, "Satine doesn't liiike yooou, Satine doesn't liiiike yooou, haa haa haa ha haaa haaaaa"  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks over aat the wuffie "Hello sir"  
  
Mikkel looks at Duke asking "would you like out sir?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth goes mad and tries to reach Forresto's throat "You don't know anything, She is MINE!!"  
  
Forresto rustles his chains. "Tch, yeah right." He sees the wolf. "Hey, could you help me and get me out? I'll give you a dollar!" He then turns back to the Duke, retorting, "Oh yeah? Well I say she's mine now!"  
  
Mikkel asked, "Who's the she?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth calms down again and curls up into a little ball. The cold chains sending a chill through his fur "I shouldn't heed so much on your words. You don't even know what you're talking about"  
  
"Yes I do. " Forresto ferret laughs. "I'll use my sources to find her and I'll steal her from you."  
  
The Duke of Monroth glares over at him "Go back to chasing your stupid fairy"  
  
"You saw her too so shut up!" Forresto sniffed. "Freak"  
  
Mikkel blinks.  
  
The Duke of Monroth crosses his arms "I don't even know what you're talking about. All I remember is getting tired, falling asleep and waking up with you locked up as well and ranting about some blasted fairy and hill"  
  
Mikkel thinks of cruel naughty things to do o.o  
  
Forresto points at the bottle of green stuff. "We both drank that. And we saw the green fairy"  
  
The Duke of Monroth snorted. "I think you're begining to lose it"  
  
"Whatever. "  
  
Forresto suddenly smirked. "Hey, all I have to do is think about her, and I can see Satine and she's mine. Ha ha"  
  
Mikkel lifts a brow and walks over a step  
  
Forresto mimics the Duke's voice. "Oo, Satine, sweetie, you're all miiiine."  
  
The Duke of Monroth muttered, "What are you, some kind of loser magician. And even if you could, you'd have to deal with that damn WRITER!!!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth gets all flustered thinking it about it as he grips one of the chains tightly.  
  
Mikkel nips softly at the mice's feet  
  
Forresto laughed, "Well, I'd just kill the writer.."  
  
"If only it were that easy," muttered the Duke.  
  
Forresto stares at the wolf. "Why is he trying to eat my toes?! Freak!!!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks down at the wuffie "What are you doing?"  
  
Mikkel gave Forresto an angry look. "You call me a freak?"  
  
Forresto draws his knees up then resume the argument. "I'd just send my shuckles after him to lick him to death!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth snivels "Maybe he was sent by your psychotic fairy lover"  
  
Forresto screams, "I DON'T HAVE A PSYCHOTIC FAIRLY LOVER!"  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
Forresto growls in annoyance  
  
Mikkel growls at Forresto getting mad at him for calling him a freak.  
  
"At least I don't have to IMAGINE the lady I want" Forresto snapped.

"Neither do I, If I could just get out of her I could go to her now!" retorted the Duke.  
  
"Reeeally? Prove it!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth strains at his chains.  
  
Mikkel claws at Forresto.  
  
Forresto eeps and tries to whip him with a chain.  
  
The Duke of Monroth chuckles  
  
Mikkel arghs and swings a paw at the chain and continues to growl  
  
The Duke of Monroth sniggered, "That's what you get you conniving little thing you!"  
  
Forresto cries, "Attack that duke if you want to attack someone! Touch something of his and watch him scream like a girl! it's fun!"  
  
" I do not scream like a girl!"  
  
Mikkel blinks. "Actually you seem like your afraid Forresto."  
  
"MY voice is quite manily!" the Duke stated, razzing Forresto.

Forresto shook his chains in annoyance. "No it isn't! Your voice is high and squeaky and sleazy!"  
  
Mikkel growls at Forresto, "Enough."  
  
The Duke of Monroth whined, "No, it's sexy!!"  
  
Forresto laughs, "No, it's funny to listen to. I laugh at your funny voice. Haha"  
  
Mikkel rolls his eyes at the mouse in front of him then yawns turning his back.  
  
" That's because you too busy being infatuated with your crazy fairy!" Duke shoots at Forresto.

Mikkel asks, "You want Satine?"

The Duke adds, "And that koolaid."  
  
Forresto rolls hi eyes, "Oh, and who was sleeping and moaning about his imaginary grrrrlfriiieeend?"  
  
" She's not imaginary!" The Duke snivels, "At least she's not a fairy!"  
  
"If she isn't your girlfriend she's imaginary. And who's to say she isn't a fairy? huuuh?"  
  
" She's not my girlfriend, she's to be my wife." His eyes unfocus dreamily.  
  
"Suuuure. And what did you say about writers?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth frowns. "No, just one writer.. and he's always needing her for that damn play!!"  
  
Mikkel Calls for his sis  
  
The Duke of Monroth wonders what the wuffie is doing  
  
Fiona Firewolf, a fem wolfie and Mikkel's sister comes in and woofs.  
  
Forresto says, "Really? Ya say so?"

Mikkel greets his sister, ignored by Forresto, who says, "Sounds suspicious to me"  
  
The Duke of Monroth cries, "Yes I say so!! What is it with you and trying to say all these horrible thing?!!"  
  
"Because it's fun, and there are no frogs to squish"  
  
Mikkel points to the gray mouse (Forresto).  
  
"The dead one got stepped on by that person," complains Forresto.  
  
The Duke of Monroth mutters under his breath "Why don't you go squish yourself"

  
"Why would I? I'm not a frog"  
  
Some dog called Hanson Lumoux came in and declared their need to yiff, and Forresto yells, "Yiff the white mouse! " Forresto ferret laughs.  
  
The Duke of Monroth's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Hansen Lumoux gives Forresto a weird look."  
  
Mikkel looks at hansen  
  
Fiona Firewolf blinks.  
  
The Duke of Monroth freaks out, "Stop reading my mind you little FREAK! There.. you made me say it..."  
  
Hansen Lumoux smiles and Fiona Firewolf pounces the grey mouse

  
Forresto cries, "Eh?!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth laughs weasily  
  
Fiona Firewolf: woof

Forresto cries, "Ahhhh! A wolf is attacking me!"

Fiona is a young canine and is half-feral.  
  
The Duke of Monroth smirked. "Maybe your fairy sent it"  
  
The Duke of Monroth begins to ignore him  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A FAIRY LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Forresto screams.  
  
The two male wolves leave, unnoticed by the Duke and Forresto.  
  
Forresto scrabbles at his chains. "Nyaaaah!" Forresto makes a ferrety noise and draws his hands to chest, leaning his head and upper torso back,  
  
The Duke of Monroth lays down and stare at the ceiling  
  
Forresto throws the bottle of green stuff at the Duke "Drink up"  
  
Fiona Firewolf blinkers  
  
"Then who'll be seeing that green freak???? HUH???" Forresto demanded frantically.  
  
The Duke of Monroth pushes the bottle away "I'd better not, koolaid doesn't sound too good at the moment. And anyways, don't want to ruin my apetite for my dinner with Satin tonight"  
  
Fiona Firewolf woofed, ignored by the men.  
  
Forresto is still a little dazed from the absinthe (the green "koolaide").  
  
You say, "Hehehehehehe, I bet she's gonna put it off to ... 'rehearse'."  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks up at the wuffie and smiles "Well hello, and how are you dear?"  
  
Fiona Firewolf smiles and replies with "Good."  
  
Forresto ferret laughs.  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks over at Forresto "I doubt it, she promised me tonight she would join me."  
  
Fiona Firewolf blinks. "who mes?"  
  
Forresto looks at the wuffie and his eyes turn green. "Hmmm..." He then looks back at the Duke. "How many times did she promise and she didn't show up, hmm?"  
  
Fiona asks, "Who?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth looks confused at the wuffie "What dear?"  
  
"She's talking about your precious Satine I think"  
  
"Hey, he's taken, my dear. Now why don't you come and talk with me ?" Forresto says to the wolf with a sleazy grin.  
  
The wolf girl hmms.  
  
"Hey, duke..." asks Forresto, "Does she think of tonight as her wedding night, your Satine?"  
  
The Duke of Monroth stares all dreaming like thinking one word "Virgin..."

  
"Do you make her feel like a Virgin? Touched for the very first time?"  
  
" Yes"

Fiona Firewolf blinks, unlocking the Duke's chains. "The mousie ish free."  
  
The Duke of Monroth jumps up and down for joy. "I'm free!" The Duke of Monroth clicks his heels  
  
Forresto sings, "Like a viiiirgin"  
  
The Duke of Monroth stops suddenly and straightened his clothing out.  
  
Forresto sees he is free and cries, "Ack!"  
  
The Duke of Monroth turns to the door. "Good bye strange sir. I must go find my Satine." With that, he leaves.

Forresto stares after in shock. "..."  
  
The wolfie looks at him funny, and Forresto looks at the lever. "Can you free me now?"  
  
THE END


End file.
